A Magical Holiday Break
by Bluenet13
Summary: Coast to coast: Kensi and Deeks visit New York City for the Holidays.


_I wrote this mainly for my own amusement and almost decided not to post it, but thought someone might enjoy it so I went with it and here we are. This is my third "Densi-mber" Holiday story and exists in the same timeline as the other two, but it can totally be read on its own. *Anything recognizable is not mine.*_

* * *

 **A Magical Holiday Break**

"Baby, we're not spending New Year's Eve in Times Square." Kensi said for what felt like the 100th time, continuing the argument that had started 2 days ago, as soon as they had been informed that NCIS was giving all the OSP team one week off as holiday vacation.

"Come on Princess, what place is more magical to receive the New Year _together_ than Times Square?" Deeks looked at Kensi with his best puppy eyes and charming smile, hoping to convince her so they could start making travel arrangements.

"Shaggy, you just said the key to this whole situation… any place would be magical as long as we're together… I just want to receive the New Year with _you_ ," the sincerity and love in her words made his heart flutter and not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, he wondered how he had managed to get so lucky as to have this incredible woman in his life.

But, still there was an argument to win and a decision to be made so he couldn't let his heart control his actions and needed to keep thinking with his head… at least until they were back in their shared bedroom. "I know that Kensalina, but if we can add a magical scene it would only make the moment even more _magical_ and unforgettable."

"Deeks, when we're on a case you usually need to pee every 30 minutes… just imagine in the middle of winter… in New York City… and surrounded by 1 million people." She looked at him from across their dining table, while she continued to eat her pasta. "It's a recipe for disaster…" She eventually finished after a huge mouthful of her favorite Deeks' culinary creation and a swig of her beer.

Deeks concentrated on his meal while he thought of a better argument but Kensi had just made a valid point. His face shined and his eyes took on that brightness they got when he was about to say a joke or tease one of his friends, "we can always use an adult diaper…"

Kensi almost chocked on the serving she was currently devouring and glared at her boyfriend while she took another swig to help fully swallow the offending pasta. "I'm not using an adult diaper…" Seeing the still amused looked in his eyes she knew she had to make her point even clearer, "…and neither are you!"

"You're such a spoilsport Fern…" Kensi could only laugh at his comment and the pout that appeared on his face after her comment.

"Oh, and you're such a baby Marty… stop with the pouting and act like the grown-up you're supposed to be." She kept laughing even as she said the words, enjoying teasing this man she loved so much.

He just glared at her and pouted even more, almost pointing out that he didn't like to be called Marty, but knowing she had done it to annoy him and not wanting to give her the satisfaction. So he just decided to continue eating his pasta, while silently still thinking of a way to convince her.

-x-x-x-

The next morning started as the previous night ended… With another argument about their upcoming vacations. "Come on Kens, you know this is the best idea, pleeease?"

"Stop giving me your puppy eyes, they won't make me change my mind…" Even as she said the words, she reached out to push his bangs away from said eyes, staring at them lovingly and getting lost in their blue depth.

"Then what do you say we do? Enjoy our vacation staying in the same LA and house?" He tried sounding indignant, going for a different approach to persuade her.

"We could still travel, just maybe somewhere close by… That way we can still enjoy a bit of free time and holiday celebration with our moms."

"Yeah Kens, like that's exactly what I want to do after our successful breakfast the other day, and dinner this past Sunday turned into little Marty picture time…"

"Oh but those pictures were so cute… I still want a copy of the one you're wearing nothing but a diaper and the fluffy Santa hat," she hugged him as she said the words in an attempt to show him that it was not a joke but that she really meant it.

"I'm sure mama is gonna get you a copy of it… and probably of the whole album if you asked, sometimes I think she likes you more than me…" He faked hurt as he said it, emphasizing his point by placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

"Well, can you really blame her? I actually make attempts to meet her while you always want to find an excuse… and you pointed a gun at her boyf… Guy… the first time you met him." Every time the man was mentioned in an intimate capacity with Roberta, Deeks seem to blow a fuse, so she decided to take the save route and address him by name.

"Kens, you weren't there… You don't know how walking into _that_ looked to me…." He was tired of speaking about Guy, his mama or anyone else, and he really just wanted a time for themselves, like the one they spent after going all in…

Just then his eyes took that special brightness and cheerfulness she loved so much, making it clear his crazy mind just had a new idea. "I got it! Let's still go to NY but instead of staying in the city let's book a cabin in a different town, what do you think?"

It was impossible to tell him no when his eyes were tinkling like that and when such an adorable and innocent smile was present on his face. "Okay baby, I remember reading of this town called Tarrytown, it's just a short train ride away from Manhattan, so we can still see and enjoy the city but get back to a cozy cabin at night and… I would like to get back to LA for New Year's."

Hearing her words he instantly nodded, and with his adorable smile still present on his face, moved to hug her and kiss her sweetly on the lips, lingering there a second longer and breathing in her scent. He really liked the idea of spending New Year's in New York, but also understood that given the year they just had, it was important to enjoy those days with family and their NCIS teammates and their moms were just that.

After breaking apart he went to their bedroom to pick up his laptop so they could start looking for a place and making reservations. Finding a place so close to the holidays wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully one away from the city wouldn't be as hard or expensive to find. After their conversation about Holiday gifts and saving money for their wedding they had almost decided not to go on vacation at all, but they both agreed the escape was needed and that's when the discussion to pick a location had started.

It took the couple 45 minutes and a couple of new disagreements but they finally booked their flights and a small one-bedroom cabin north of NYC and close to the train station. They decided to travel early in the morning from LA and late at night from NY so they could enjoy as many days in the city without having to use all their vacations days there. Kensi having convinced her boyfriend to leave a day open so they could meet the moms for another Holiday visit and a day to meet the guys as they declined to go with them when they had been invited to join the trip, preferring to stay in LA and enjoy some calm days.

Holiday plans in motion, the young partners just needed to survive a few more days at work and it would be time for their much needed vacation and relaxing days to enjoy the company they both loved and cherished the most.

-x-x-x-

That morning Kensi and Deeks woke up eager to have a quick breakfast and head straight to the airport, bags already finished the night before, and just needing to add some toiletries and pack their laptops. After about 20 minutes of getting ready they left their home ready for their trip, both feeling sad having to leave Monty behind, but glad that Eric and Nell had agreed to come pick up the mutt later that day and take care of him for the duration of their trip.

They got to the airport with plenty of time to spare and with an excuse of going to the restroom Deeks stopped at a donut place to get some treats for his girlfriend to surprise and indulge her on the plane.

The young couple spent the flight snuggled together, laughing and looking at each other as if they were the only other person in the world… And in that moment, they really were. They ate their donuts, and laughed even more when Deeks jokingly smeared a bunch of powdered sugar on Kensi's forehead, resulting in her covering his nose in strawberry jelly and excitedly screaming that she was flying with Rudolf. For anyone looking from a distance, the young couple might have appeared drunk, but in reality they were only overindulging in love and the peace that these days, away from it all, brought them.

"Come on baby, baggage claim is that way," Kensi couldn't help but smile at the pure wonder in Deeks' voice as he signaled for the way to go. He looked like a kid, and she wondered how many vacations like this he had been able to enjoy during his childhood.

"Slow down Shaggy, I'm coming." She was practically running behind him as she said the words, struggling to catch up to him and not crash with any of the other ton of people walking around them. New York City was surely a busy place this time of the year.

It took them around 3 hours to finally arrive to their cabin, having to wait for a prior flight before reclaiming their luggage and then awkwardly discovering that all NYC taxi drivers didn't know how to get to little towns north of the city, so eventually deciding to head over to the train station instead. Kensi had wanted to rent a car but Deeks succeeded in convincing her to just enjoy these days as a tourists and not worry about traffic, parking and the other things that came with driving in the Big Apple.

"Oh wow, this place is awesome… And look at this tub." Now it was Kensi's voice the one full of wonder as she took in the sight before her and especially the hot tub located in the back, already thinking of all the things they would do there.

That night the couple decided to stay in their little town, and just left the comfort of the cabin to have some dinner and quickly came back… to escape from the cold, and find warmth in each other. Also finding a lot of help in the fireplace and hot tub that the cabin offered.

-x-x-x-

The next morning came quicker than any of them wanted, and with it started their 3 days for tourism and relaxation before they had to fly back on the fourth.

Combining both of their interests they first decided to head over to Union Square where the Wonder Twins had recommended they checked out their Holiday Market. As soon as they got out of the subway, they were surprised by the enormity of the skyscrapers and the simplicity of the little plaza where the market was located. They shopped a little, buying some homemade treats to eat that night at the cabin and some special handmade souvenirs to take to their teammates and moms back home. They even got one for Mosley, hoping to stay in her good graces and never have her try to, again, send Deeks back to LAPD.

Leaving the market they decided to walk 5th street until the point it reached Central Park, stopping at various places to look at the characteristic Manhattan Attractions. They took pictures of the Empire State, Flatiron Building, Rockefeller Center and many other places in between.

If asked later, both would easily agree their favorite part of the day was the ice rink they found in one of their stops, both instantly transported to another frozen lake 3 years prior. They held each other more closely after that, both remembering the past 7 years of their lives and how a MMA gym, a girl name Tracy and a boy name Jason had changed the course of both their lives forever. And how ultimately passing through another girl named Melissa and then Fern, and a boy named Justin and then Max, they had ended in a couple name Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks… One that would hopefully share the same surname, soon.

They got back to their cabin later that night, tired but content in the success of their day and ready to enjoy another night in each other's arms.

-x-x-x-

The next 2 days of their trip proceeded in a similar way. They woke up tangled in each other, happy in the comfort and warm the other provided. They showered together, and almost every morning ended up taking longer than expected as said activity involved a lot more than just showering.

The first of those days, they decided to walk Central Park, especially as Deeks wanted to visit _Strawberry Fields_ , the part of the park with the _Imagine_ memorial dedicated to John Lennon. As they were leaving to continue their walk, the young man turned up to look at the sky, and Kensi silently wondered if he had wanted to visit the memorial for his father and if maybe that gesture had been dedicated to him. The rest of the day involved more walking, pictures, laughs, a nice dinner and getting back to their cabin to enjoy another night in the hot tub and then spread in a blanket in front of the fireplace.

The last full day they would be spending in New York passed by quicker than any of the others. They woke up a little later than expected after the previous' nights _activities_ had lasted more than planned. But still it left them enough time to go to the city. That day they visited the area of Battery Park to look, at least, from distance at the Statue of Liberty, before walking to the 9/11 Memorial and paying their respects to the fallen heroes and civilians of that day.

When time for lunch came, Kensi insisted they took the subway to a special place she wanted to visit. Not totally sure but not wanting to deny his girl anything Deeks agreed and was completely surprised when they reached their destination. It was the original bakery that invented the _Cronut_ and he couldn't feel more love for his girlfriend than he felt at that moment. His mind, instead of being invaded by darkness and memories of past nightmares, was full of the love and admiration he felt for Kensi, also the pride he felt for himself as he had managed to, for the most part, leave those demons behind.

They went into the bakery hand-in-hand, and Deeks' disappointment at learning the Cronuts usually were all sold out before noon, quickly evaporated as he learned that Kensi had called the day they booked the trip to reserve a half-dozen for them; using her NCIS influence to make it happen. He hugged her and whispered in her hear a quick thank you, along with sweet promises of things to come later that night.

Cronuts in hand and hearts full, the couple left the bakery to get back to the train station so they could make their way back to their town. They enjoyed a nice dinner together and eventually ended up like all previous nights, just this time, enjoying some cronuts along with the heat of the fireplace and each other.

-x-x-x-

On the last day of their trip, they decided to stay in the town and walk a bit down Main Street instead of going back to Manhattan and risk losing their flight later that night.

The walk lasted less than expected as both man and woman wanted to get back to the cabin as soon as possible to enjoy some last moments in their favorite hut tub and in each other's arms. They whispered sweet nothings, promises of better times and reassurances of love as they soaked their joined bodies in the hot water, letting the action melt all their fears, doubts, and old nightmares away.

For them, this trip signaled more than just a vacation but it was really a matter of leaving the last year behind. Not only what had happened to them, but also to Sam, Owen, and to their family as a whole. They had needed the days to finally breathe and enjoy the mere fact that they were still alive and, more importantly, _together._ Eventually, they would have to go back to the realities and uncertainties of their lives and jobs but at least these few days had given them a little respite from all that.

They got to the airport feeling fresh and recharged, as always happy to be with each other, but also eager to get back to the rest of their family and hoping for a perfect New Year along with them, and hopefully an even better 2018, given all they had lost in 2017…


End file.
